


Cherry Blossoms

by straycat13ct



Category: One Piece
Genre: I know it's not long but, M/M, Mature but in a psychological aspect, Modern AU, Old man au, it really made me cry so I donmt know about sweet part, this was supposed to be sweet and drabbly thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:19:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6914416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straycat13ct/pseuds/straycat13ct
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm horrible with these summary things. But it's about growing old together and all. And I made myself cry while writing this. I don't wanna spoil so anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Blossoms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mezaron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mezaron/gifts).



> This was supposed to be very short happy drabble thing. Things didn't turn out that way. I made myself cry while writing this.

Cherry blossoms were scattering within the wind. You know making those breathtaking view when it met with the setting sun. It wasn't dark yet. There was still a hour or so until the sky engulfed in darkness. And the small and rusty child park was still bright. This particular childrens playground was almost empty. It only consisted with a pair of swings and just one slide. The benches surrounding these objects were all tattered and broken too. Children didn't came up here. Well not just children no one came up that particular park except one couple. It was on a small hill surrounded with trees and most of those trees except the big oak at the top were all cherry trees. Two people slowly walked up while eating the ice creams in their hand. These two particular men were side by side slowly climbing the steep stairs up to the park. Once in a while the gray haired man would gain a few steps ahead of the white haired men and would wait the white haired men a few steps ahead. When the white haired man manage to reach the same step as him with his wooden cane he would continue to walk. In the end about in a hour they would manage to reach the small park up at the hill from their small gardened houses. 

Without a fail everyday they would walk it together up at the park and sit next to each other at the squeaky swings. Today was no different too. The only thing that differs day by day is the snack day eat on the way and their clothes. Today the gray haired men was wearing a long sleeved black sweater and jeans. His company was wearing a dark red sweater with a shirt underneath. The sat on the swings ice cream long gone by then. Even without looking each other they fell into a comfortable silence. They were slightly out of breathe but their silver and amber eyes had the same sparkle when they were just teens. In a few minutes white haired man turned to other and with a playful glint in his eyes speaked the other in a croaky and aggressive voice. 

"It's fucking spring Trafalgar!"

Trafalgar didn't turned around to look at him. His glasses on the bridge of nose, he fumbled with his pockets and draw out a packet of cigarettes his now wrinkly tattooed hands still had their sharpness of a surgeon not even a tremble despite his old age. Most would say the letters of death on his knuckles would irritate an old man but whenever his or his companions eyes made contact with letters a warped smile would appear on their faces not a sad one either. A smile that full of life and happiness. His counterpart continued his taunting while fishing out a red zippo out his pocket. The color matched with his old hair when it hadn't lost its color.

"Stop with that gloomy face."

Trafalgar leaned and lighted his cigarette with the little flame that was flickering in front of his face. 

"Shush, Eustass-ya."

Eustass didn't shushed. Contrarily he continued his taunting.

"You wouldn't love it, if I get up and kick your fu-"

Trafalgar interrupted this time. By the time Trafalgar dragged in a few breathes of that smoke and passed it to Eustass. 

"When you can get up without my help and that crutch. I'd love it."

Eustass inhaled the smoke tasting the lingering sweetness of the ice cream at the butt of the cigarette. 

"Fuck you!"

Trafalgar just smiled and listened the mumbling of his partner. They sat on the swings for a few minutes then he got up and helped Eustass on his feet. It would take about a hour until they reached their home. Aging was cruel, when they were teens and neighbors their places was a block away and it took a little bit more than half an hour to come and go but now. When their joint were aching and the bones on their body cracked and it even took almost 2 hours. Just out of habit they walked up to park to swinging. The last 50 years had passed like that. Until the moment they first met in that park when they were in high school first time they skipped class together just with a coincidence. Walking at the same fucking building another fucking coincidence. Back then Trafalgar had only moved in. They had met there. It was their secret place. They even scared off the children they came up there. Everyone know the park belonged creepy skinny guy with tattoos and the flaming redheaded delinquent. At first no one knew why they wouldn't let anybody up there besides each other because everytime they saw each other they would insult and hit each other. They didn't know why they let each other too. They both swear they hated each other so why just share this place with none other than their archenemy. They found out the reason at their last year on high school when Trafalgar said his father had been promoted and he was leaving the city. They were in that very park. The park itself was very new being there for only a few years everything inside was shiny and sturdy not broken and rusty. On that very moment when those words slipped past his lips Eustass was on Trafalgar, straddling his stomach their bodies were covered in bruises that they had given each other and in that exact moment Eustass was trying to strangle Trafalgar. When he heard the choked I'm leaving. His hands went lax. Their unkempt black uniforms were dirty with dust and earth. His amber eyes filled with tears. He didn't let them fall but under the setting sun his face is red like his hair with tears in his eyes and his mouth in single line. In that moment they found out they really didn't hate each other. In fact it was totally opposite. 

"Are you crying Eustass-ya."

Eustass didn't answer he clumsily leaned forward and it was like a burning brand when their lips meet in a quivering mess. Full of sadness and desperation. They had wasted wonderful three years, their claws are at each others throat and even before graduation Trafalgar was leaving. They got up awkwardly not touching anymore the kiss itself is a distant memory on their lips. Without looking they separated, they weren't leaving just standing awkwardly next to each other. They didn't talk they just walked towards the swings and sat down. Not talking, not looking nothing. The winter they had left behind was still in effect when there were no sun to warm them up. They were too numb to feel the cold. It had been few minutes maybe a few hours they didn't know. It was full moon that lightened their surroundings and the flickering lamp. The one that got up first was Trafalgar. He had his smirk that annoyed redhead too much. Although this time it kinda looked forced. But Eustass didn't had the energy to feel annoyed. 

"So Eustass-ya. Looks like you are getting rid of me in the end."

His aloof attitude was betrayed by the miserable glint in his silver eyes. Eustass didn't retort he pulled Trafalgar to his arms let him rest his head on his shoulders. Another few minutes had been passed and then he just pulled him towards the oak tree. Where he proceed to carve their initials on the tree. Trafalgar cackled loudly, hysterically laughing while mumbling how tacky that was. Eustass was really embarassed his face matching his hair but still he didn't say a thing. They had talked about lots of things these past three years. When they were too tired to fight. Like how Eustass was going to become mechanic and Trafalgar a doctor. Even though Eustass had always said no one would employ a doctor with a tattoo that said death he had still believed if it was Trafalgar he could manage. Maybe that's why he didn't say stay. Maybe he couldn't say stay because he was afraid of a relationship where he didn't know what to do. In the end less than a week Trafalgar was gone. Without a goodbye. 

He refused to feel regret actually he refused to feel anything related to Trafalgar. They just bottled up inside him so when a few years passed and when he was working on a old car in his own garage and stupid Trafalgar with his stupid smirk showed up in front of his door. He did the only thing that come to his mind. He punched that smug face. 

Trafalgar retaliated of course. Two grown men in their mid twenties hitting each other in broad daylight after a few punches they just started cackling madly confusing by passers. Then the proceed the give each other a chaste kiss and a long hug. Followed by insults aimed at each other. This was like a foreplay in their realation ship. Swearing at each other had made their reconciling very real. Eustass' house was on his garage with a small garden at the back of it. With a pair of swings. He never sat on them nor let anybody sat on it. In the end they never used them. Starting the day Trafalgar came back. They walked to the small park everyday and went to the swings. Every single day together. Even when it was really hot summers and people chose air conditioners that are inside or when harsh winters that they proceed to slip and fall on the icy ground, everyday they were there. They climbed up the stairs up the park, The swings at the back of the house was more like a decoration than anything else. They were always at the park. It didn't take long Trafalgar to move in with Eustass. Becoming their own home. Eustass working at his own garage and Trafalgar finding himself a good job on the local hospital. They were in their own little world and no one could say anything to them since no matter how old they were Eustass was the delinquent with anger issues and Trafalgar was the creepy dude with tattoos who is very skilled with scalpels. After a few decades everybody was used to them. Watching them walk up the stairs to the park was an everyday routine. So when more than five decades passed and spring came seeing the wrinkly old men walking the steps together was pretty normal and cute thing to see. But spring past and summer followed after it too. When it was towards the middle of the autumn and no one saw anybody coming up the park people were surprised. But they didn't care it was just one day, right? Then that one day become two then three in the end it had been one week already. Then people saw one single man walking towards the park with no one by his side. He slowly walked up the stairs without looking. Without eating or drinking anything. Without stopping to wait someone just a few steps away. When they just saw him all alone climbing the steps as quick as his legs had allowed him no one could say anything. The gray haired man had no one by his side this time. He walked up to park. Sat on the swing. Fumbled with his pockets and draw out a packet of cigarette out one of his pockets. Then he fished out a red zippo out of his other one. He light it up and dragged a few breathes. Felt the smoke fill his lungs. When halfway done with his cigarette he left the remaining part on the swing beside him. Then he got up went to the old oak tree. That had seen all of his memories and traced his fingertips on the carved letters. He didn't shed any tears. He didn't had left any of them. He turned around and left, nobody saw any old man walking up those stairs anymore. There weren't anyone going to that park either. There wasn't anyone walking up those stairs covered in cherry blossoms. Even if there were someone. At that park there was nothing more than a pair of empty swings and a rusty slide. The oak tree up at the hill was all dried up too. Nothing had remained from the back old days. Now it was just an empty park nothing more than forgotten memories within it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me. Mezaron you really inspired me on this fanfic. Sorry it turned out this way it was supposed to be all sunshine and cotton candy but, whelps.


End file.
